Problem: $\left(6x + 2\right)^2 = \ ?$
Explanation: $= \left(6x + 2\right)\left(6x + 2\right)$ $= 6x \cdot \left(6x + 2\right) + 2 \cdot \left(6x + 2\right)$ $= \left( 6x \cdot 6x \right) + \left( 6x \cdot 2 \right) + \left( 2 \cdot 6x \right) + \left( 2 \cdot 2 \right)$ $= 36x^2 + \left( 6x \cdot 2 \right) + \left( 2 \cdot 6x \right) + \left( 2 \cdot 2 \right)$ $= 36x^2 + \left( 12x + 12x \right) + \left( 2 \cdot 2 \right)$ $= 36x^2 + 24x + \left( 2 \cdot 2 \right)$ $= 36x^2 + 24x + 4$